Reflexiones del Rokudaime
by javitaraxia
Summary: Oneshot: Naruto recuerda su pasado y se da cuenta que todo valió la pena ...Reeditado. espero que les guste...


* * *

Naruto no me pertenece sino al maestro Masashi Kishimoto, para los que ya hallan leido la historia por comentario de alguien he aumentado algo la trama, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Reflexiones del Rokudaime.**

Recordar mi infancia me lleva a una oscura parte de mi pasado que a veces preferiría olvidar, pero sé que es algo imposible de hacer.

Desde que tengo uso de razón me sentí muy solo, quizás eran las miradas de desprecio que me lanzaban todas las personas con las que entraba en contacto, miradas frías que renegaban de mi existencia como si trataran de hacerme desaparecer de este mundo que al parecer yo no debía pertenecer.

Mi mente infantil no comprendía tal rechazo por lo que siempre intenté ganar el aprecio de las personas a mi alrededor, a cambio solo recibía odio y temor de todos, bueno quizás no de todos, un hombre entre la multitud que habitaba la aldea parecía ser diferente a los demás, al mirarlo a los ojos no hallé odio, temor ni desprecio, esa mirada reflejaba una gran amabilidad, incluso algo de tristeza, el dueño de esos ojos era un hombre de edad algo avanzada, vestía una capa de colores blanco y rojo, con un sombrero de los mismos colores que le hacía juego, el nombre de ese hombre era Sarutobi, el Tercer Hokage, esa fue la primera vez que oí sobre la palabra Hokage y el significado que tenía, Sombra de Fuego titulo que solo ganaban pocos hombres en su vida, era un honor para el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, además de proteger y ser reconocido por todos.

Ese hombre compartió una parte de mi niñez, y para ser sincero era algo de lo que estoy agradecido, su aprecio y cariño hizo que mi vida fuera menos dura, quizás no era mucho pero suavizaba mi sufrimiento, aunque aún seguía sumido en la oscuridad, un océano profundo de desesperación y angustia, no sabía por que estaba ahí cual era mi objetivo, al pensar en eso me entraban muchas ganas de gritar y llorar con todas mis fuerzas, y lo hice así muchas veces en soledad, no tenía consuelo no había nadie que me diera un abrazo, que tocara mi cabeza como signo de preocupación.

Hasta que una vez huyendo al bosque después de ser perseguido por un grupo de aldeanos que estaban dispuestos a hacerme el más daño posible, como si yo fuera culpable de algo muy grave, yo no lo comprendía por que tanto rencor y odio hacia mi, era pequeño y no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo, por lo que decidí esconderme en el bosque donde hallaba cierta paz que en la aldea no conseguía, las persecuciones se habían hecho reiteradas en ese tiempo, ahora que lo recuerdo tan solo tenía 4 años, como era posible que fuera odiado si apenas entendía lo que ocurría a mi alrededor seguramente algo mal tendría, solo que yo lo ignoraba.

El bosque era silencioso y podía desahogar mis penas en soledad, pero hubo algo que no noté al estar tan enfrascado en mis tristezas, al sentir un ruido entre los árboles cercanos a mi ubicación pensé que esos hombres me habían encontrado sería mi fin, pero me equivoque no me encontré con miradas llenas de ira, sino con un par de ojos que reconocí de inmediato era ese hombre que era respetado por todos, se acercó a mi e hizo algo que nunca olvidare, se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura empezó a levantar los brazos, cerré los ojos con algo de temor creí que me dañaría como todos, pero lo que sucedió fue algo muy diferente, sentí un calor muy agradable, era un abrazo, cargado de sentimiento nunca antes ninguna persona había tenido ese contacto conmigo así que no supe que hacer solo sentí que mis ojos se humedecían, no los pude controlar ese abrazo me desarticulo completamente, era sincero.

Pequeño veo en tus ojos que sufres - me dijo amablemente el hombre - pero debes saber que ahora no estas solo, yo estaré contigo. Te protegeré no solo por que es mi deber como Hokage sino por decisión propia.

Aún recuerdo su mirada, era sincera y alegre, esas palabras hicieron que en mi interior surgiera un sentimiento que me era desconocido hasta el momento era, creo felicidad. En ese momento decidí que mi destino sería convertirme en Hokage de la aldea, para proteger a todos y ganarme el respeto de los mismos.

Aunque siempre me pregunto que hubiera sido de mi, si en mi vida no se hubiera cruzado este hombre y luego otros que le precederían, quizás ahora no estaría donde estoy ahora, es posible que mi corazón solo albergara odio como resultado de lo recibido, tal vez Konoha no existiría por que el zorro demoníaco albergado en mí la hubiera destruido claro sí, con mi aprobación. Estos pensamientos me turban a veces, pero es casi imposible ignorarlos por que el camino fue difícil y siempre estuvo la tentación de claudicar. Pero eso esta en el

pasado.

Después de ese breve pero satisfactorio encuentro con Sandaime Hokage decidí que no seria más ignorado por los demás, comencé con mis travesuras cuando lo recuerdo me entran ganas de reír, mis primeras travesuras eran algo tontas en un principio pero empecé a pulirlas y cada vez se volvieron más sofisticadas, lo admito desde un principio me trajeron muchos problemas pero en verdad prefería eso a ser ignorado, por lo menos así era notado por los demás o mejor dicho era perseguido por los demás, el viejo Hokage siempre me regañaba por los problemas que causaba con mis travesuras, pero sé que el interior se alegraba por mí.

Aun recuerdo cuando el viejo murió, de nuevo volvió un vacío en mi corazón, pero ya no estaba solo tenía a mis compañeros de equipo, mis amigos, a Iruka-sensei que ha sido como un padre para mí y a Kakashi sensei, aunque siempre llegue tarde a todas partes.

Ahora que yo soy el responsable de la Konoha, como Rokudaime me doy cuenta de la responsabilidad que conlleva este cargo, aunque no he perdido el gusto por las buenas travesuras, cosa que ha heredado mi hijo e hija son un dúo de temer solo hace un tiempo pintaron todas la caras de los Hokages, al verlo de mi despacho no pude reprimir la risa que me provocó, nunca les conté que yo cuando niño lo había hecho, pero ahí estaba una obra de arte, incluso pintaron mi rostro eso me enfadó un poco, pero me sentí orgulloso de que mis hijos heredaran este gusto. A los demás no les agradó mucho este suceso en pocos minutos llegaron con el dueto responsable, un jounnin los trajo a mi presencia ambos estaban algo nerviosos por lo que les iba a decir, me puso muy serio y le pedí al ninja que se retirara para poder hablar seriamente con mis hijos, el jounnin salió feliz creo que pensaba que los iba a castigar. Pero apenas salió me dirige a mis hijos levantado mis manos, ellos cerraron los ojos esperando un golpe, pero lo que hice fue posar mis manos en sus cabezas, luego los tomé en mis brazos alegremente riendo junto con ellos, les conté que cuando era pequeño había hecho lo mismo ellos escuchaban sorprendidos no podían creer que fuera verdad, pero supe que les alegró saberlo.

Me hubiera gustado tener a un padre o una madre que hiciera eso por mi, pero no lo tuve, era lo que me tocó vivir.

Cuando cumplí 7 años y entré a la academia ninja, fui muy feliz era mi primer paso en el largo camino que me llevaría a Hokage. Mis compañeros eran muy agradables , aunque sentía algo de lejanía con ellos, uno de los motivos era que yo llegaba solo y nadie me esperaba a la salida, los demás chicos siempre tenían a alguien.

Después de un tiempo forjé amistad con un grupo de niños que hasta en la actualidad son mis amigos sus nombre son Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, no nos gustaba mucho poner atención en clases por lo que siempre nos ganábamos retos del maestro Iruka. Era muy gracioso enfadarlo, eran momentos de felicidad incluso en el parque nos reuníamos a veces pero una sombra volvía, cuando sus padres iban a buscarlos se los llevaban de inmediato al verme ahí, y les murmuraban que no tenían que acercarse a mí, esas palabras casi inaudibles eran como dagas que se incrustaban en mi pecho oprimiéndolo de dolor. De nuevo no entendía ese rencor hacia a mi que había hecho, por que nadie me lo decía quizás lo podría cambiar pero esa verdad me era negada por ese momento.

Pensar que mis compañeros de juego cuando tan solo era un niño se han convertido en personas muy importantes de la aldea, Kiba, Chouji y Shikamaru se han convertido en los lideres de sus respectivos clanes y miembros del consejo, además que Kiba se ha convertido en jefe de rastreo de los anbu, sus habilidades son reconocidas en varios paises, Chouji sigue comiendo como siempre yo diría incluso que más a veces nos escapamos para ir a comer ramen juntos , a parte de ser un gran amigo es jefe de su equipo anbu especializado en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, me da escalofríos pensar lo que pasó cuando se me salió decirle que estaba más gordo, ni como Rokudaime me hubiera salvado sino no fuera por Shikamaru que lo sabe detener, él se ha convertido en jefe del equipo de estrategia anbu, su destreza para organizar a los equipos por sus habilidades nos ha dado ventaja en varios enfrentamientos en los últimos años, aunque sigue igual de perezoso y todo le parece problemático, pero para despertarlo esta Temari.

De mis otros compañeros estaba un chico del que todas las niñas estaban enamoradas, era un chico, Sasuke Uchiha, aunque a el no le interesaba mucho sus admiradoras siempre estaba concentrado en su entrenamiento, como si tratara de demostrar algo, aún recuerdo el día después de la masacre de su clan, al verlo de lejos noté que parte de la luz de sus ojos murió y fue sustituida por una profunda oscuridad que contrastaba con sus ojos, esa oscuridad tenía nombre era odio, sentimiento que muy bien conocía yo, quizás por esa razón nos sentíamos tan identificados, el dolor de estar solos es espantoso. Pensar que ese chico que no me agradaba para nada por que siempre creí que era arrogante se convertiría en mi mejor amigo, por el cual daría la vida y empecé una frenética búsqueda cuando decidió irse con Orochimaru para obtener poder para su venganza.

Ahora es jefe de la policía de Konoha, al igual que lo fue su padre, creo que lo hace muy bien, aunque hay personas que no confían en él aún, pero sé que eso cambiará después de un tiempo.

También entre mis otros compañeros se encontraba una chica que en toda mi infancia estuve enamorado, su cabello rosa y ojos esmeralda, su nombre Sakura Haruno, siempre la consideré muy linda, pero lamentablemente era fans de Sasuke y como casi todas las demás chicas estaba enamorada de él, aunque ahora creo que era un amor real quizás empezó como un capricho pero luego se convirtió en algo serio, lo sé por que ahora están casados, tienen una hija muy linda que sacó los ojos de Sakura y el mal carácter de su padre.

La mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino Yamanaka, una chica muy ruidosa pero una gran persona. Casi mata a Sakura cuando se enteró de su compromiso, pero era solo por costumbre por que ella, estaba por contraer nupcias con Sai, casi no lo creí cuando lo escuché, Ino logró volverle los sentimientos al chico, cosa que se le había negado desde pequeño.

Shino un chico muy extraño por que nunca sonreía también es un gran amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, solo una vez lo he escuchado reír de verdad y fue cuando nació su primer hijo, estaba simplemente feliz.

Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten los conocí después pero son igual de importantes que los demás Lee es un hombre muy entusiasta a veces demasiado para mi gusto y para eso esta Ten Ten para controlarlo, incluso en su boda no dejaba de llorar y expresar que era gracia s a la llama de la Juventud, Ten Ten le dio un buen golpe y se lo llevó inconciente de la ceremonia, Neji en un principio no me agrado por su forma de ser y echarle la culpa al destino, además de maltratar a Hinata eso era imperdonable, pero después de nuestra primera pelea cambió y se volvió un hombre sin rencores, en la actualidad es co - líder junto a Hinata, que al ascender a su puesto abolió el Bouke, y como prueba de ello decidió compartir el liderazgo con su primo.

Y como olvidar a mis amigos de Suna, Gaara sigue siendo el Kazekage y por lo que he escuchado es el más querido incluso tiene un club de fans, eso me enfada un poco ya se esta pareciendo a Sasuke, pero lo que supe es que él solo tiene ojos para una persona, que antiguamente era su alumna Matsuri con la que se casó hace unos años y tiene un pequeño que para sorpresa de todos tiene habilidades de manipulación de la arena.

Nuestra amistad a forjado los lazos entre nuestras aldeas, nos apoyamos mutuamente de forma incondicional en cualquier tipo de conflicto, con el mando de Gaara Suna a crecido enormemente, casi no queda rastro de que lo que antes fue.

Kankuro se ha convertido en el jefe de operaciones de Suna, viene a menudo a Konoha para tratar algunos casos con Shikamaru, aunque no se llevan muy bien por que no le agradó que su hermana se casara con él.

Temari se hace cargo de todo eso si, no deja que su hermano lo moleste y de a poco ha empezado a asimilar que su hermana lo escogió por algo, además a Shikamaru lo tiene de una pieza, es increíble que se casaran siempre escuché a Shikamaru de quejarse de su madre y va y se casa con alguien muy parecida a ella, bueno así es el amor y están muy felices eso es lo que importa. Ellos dos viven acá en la aldea, por que el cargo de Shikamaru no le permite irse, pero visitan frecuentemente Suna, con su hija que para molestia de su madre sacó el perezoso carácter de su padre, en cambió el esta fascinado con ella y es su orgullo.

Pienso en todos mis sensei que son parte muy importante en mi vida, el primero Iruka-sensei sigue enseñando pero para su mala suerte le tocó hacerle clases a mis hijos, si sigue asi creo que tendrá que jubilar muy anticipadamente, Kakashi-sensei volvió a ser anbu y sigue llegando tarde, Ero senin sigue escribiendo sus dichosas novelas me ha regalado siempre una copia, tengo su colección completa cosa que le da algo de envidia a Kakashi.

Bueno Tsunade-bachan dejo el cargo de Hokage por que ya estaba aburrida de tanto papeleo y responsabilidad dejándolo a mi cargo, aún no le perdono que me halla dejado el despacho hasta el techo de informes que debería haber revisado antes de dejar el cargo. Ahora trabaja en el Hospital periódicamente para poder ganar dinero para apostar, aún no puedo creer que siga apostando si siempre pierde, pero con ese carácter mejor ni se lo menciono, también enseña a kunoichis las técnicas de ninja medico, en una Academia que fundó junto con Sakura e Ino, donde pueden especializarse en medicina ninja. Ha sido todo un éxito las niñas aprenden mucho sobre el tema pero no solo eso, también las instruyen en pelea y desarrollan fuerza sobre humana, pero lo que da más miedo es que todas esas chicas al graduarse salen como una futura Tsunade o Sakura, con un carácter de los mil demonios, me pregunto si será una clase.

La última en la que pienso pero la más importante en mi corazón, una chica muy tímida de ojos perlados y cabello azulado, llamada Hinata Hyuuga, al recordarla de pequeña me preguntó como fui tan cabeza hueca para no darme cuenta de lo que sentía por mí, sus desmayos y sonrojos era tan evidente, todos lo sabían menos yo.

Recién me di cuenta de su amor cuando tenía 16 años y noté que lo que sentía por Sakura era solo un gran cariño de hermanos, y que el amor verdadero se lo profesaba a esa chica que se sonrojaba con solo verla, siempre estaba ahí para escucharme, fue a la primera que le abrí mi corazón mostrando mis dudas y preocupaciones, con ella no necesitaba fingir una sonrisa, todas eran sinceras. Pero dudaba que me correspondiera, sentía miedo al rechazo, pero reflexioné, siempre había sido rechazado debía arriesgar para ganar, pero de todas maneras sentía que un rechazo de Hinata no lo podría soportar.

Pero algo que no pensaba que podría pasar sucedió días después de que ordenara mis sentimientos, la dueña de mi corazón se presentó en mi departamento una tarde, al abrir la encontré muy ruborizada y miraba el piso jugueteando con sus dedos, estaba feliz de verla la invité a pasar y ella aceptó.

Estaba decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos, me dirigía a comenzar a hablar pero ella me interrumpe y me dice que tiene algo importante que decirme, me mira con gran determinación haciendo que nuestros ojos entraran en contacto haciendo que me sintiera algo avergonzado.

Naruto-kun - comienza a decir Hinata - quiero decirte que … - comenzó a detenerse - que tu - cada vez las palabras salían de su boca más lento - que tu me gustas - estaba muy roja, había cerrado sus ojos y apretaba sus manos formando unos puños.

Yo casi no lo podía creer, Hinata se me había declarado, eso quería decir que me correspondía estaba muy feliz, las palabras no podían expresar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Pero Hinata lo malinterpretó y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos, se levantó rápidamente y de dirigía a la puerta con intenciones de irse, pero yo no lo permití al verla tan triste, antes que pudiera salir de mi casa, la tomé del brazo dándola vuelta para ver su rostro, estaba húmedo a causa de su llanto, aun no podía decir nada así que solo me acerqué a su rostro y la besé esperando que con ese acto se trasmitiera todo lo que sentía por ella. Era mi primer beso (sin contar el de Sasuke) y el de ella también, nuestros labios de movían algo torpe por el contacto, pero no necesitaba ser perfecto para trasmitir lo que sentía en ese momento. Al separarnos por la falta de aire, miramos nuestros rostros mutuamente ambos estábamos muy ruborizados, en Hinata noté una expresión de sorpresa. Me puse algo serio y hablé.

Hinata quiero que entiendas que con ese beso te demuestro todo lo que siento por ti - ella me mira aún sorprendida - me he dado cuenta que eres la persona que más quiero en esta vida, te amo y no quiero que nunca más nos separemos. - me acerco a ella para abrazarla y ella me corresponde, sus abrazos siempre me han traído mucha paz.

Desde ese momento mi vida estaba completa, Sasuke había vuelto aunque su venganza no estaba completa , pero quedaban asuntos pendientes, Akatsuki estaba detrás de mí aún en busca del Kyubi, pero no lo consiguieron después de arduas batallas junto a mis amigos, y en especial junto a Sasuke pudimos al fin derrotar a Akatsuki.

Después de la ultima batalla con esa organización, donde quedamos muy mal heridos todos, pero ciertamente felices por nuestra victoria, me enfrasque en la mayor odisea de mi vida, le pedí a mi dulce novia que se casara conmigo, casi me desmayo cuando se lo iba a proponer, Hinata me miraba divertida, cuando por fin pude decirlo ella se acercó a mi y me susurro al oído un sí, la tomé de la cintura y la besé con pasión, ahora compartiría toda mi vida con la mujer que amo.

En la actualidad soy Naruto Uzumaky Rokudaime Hokage de Konoha, tengo 30 años hace diez que soy el Hokage, tengo dos hermosos hijos con mi bella esposa Hinata que es la líder de su clan, la paz ha reinado en Konoha los últimos años. Ahora cuando veo hacia mi pasado afirmo con seguridad que todo ha valido la pena, y si tuviera que morir mañana por proteger a mis seres queridos lo haría sin titubear, ni remordimiento. Como Hokage los protegeré a todos, ese es mi camino ninja …

FIN.

* * *

Ojala les halla gustado, dejen sus review para saber que opinaron, saludos

gracias por darse el tiempo de leerlo.


End file.
